Christmas is hard on little green guys
by Long untold tale
Summary: Beast boy wants to tell Raven how he feels. SO he buys a very expensive item for her. But will he get the courage to tell her? bbrae .Rated pg 13 just in case.rn(NEW CHAPTER AFTER LIKE FOREVER)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. At all. What so ever. But I do how ever own this story. Now, on with the story.

Beast boy wants to tell Raven how he feels. SO he buys a very expensive item for her. But will he get the courage to tell her?

Star woke up on Christmas Eve all ready to start decorating, singing carols, and eat cookies. But no one always gets what they want.Starfire joyfully walked down stairs to see it was snowing. She looked out and saw the doors were completely coverd."Robin why are the doors no longer visible?" Star asked as Robin came over to her."What?"Robin looked out to see that the whole door was buried in snow." Well looks like if anyone forgot to go Christmas shopping its too late now. We're snowed in." Robin said sitting down on the couch." No Way!"Beastboy said getting worried." I had a package coming today!"Beast boy said while running to the window. '_Oh no! Now I will never be able to tell her!'_ I have to go to my room!" Beast boy said and quickly exited.

Beast boy went into his room and locked the door. Passing back and forth he began to think. '_What to do? What to do? Come on beast boy you know what you need to do._

_I do? Yes go out and look for it. But I'll freeze my ass off out there. Beast boy how much do you love her? Well, a lot, but .No buts, that should tell you what to do right there. _

"Well since we can not cut are own tree shall we use the false one in the basement?" Star suggested." Good idea Star. Cyborg you can get the tree, I'll get the boxes of decorations, and Star you clear that corner over there for the tree." Robin said instructing everyone." What about me?" Raven asked. "Well you can bake the cookies." Robin said scratching his head not sure of what job to give her. "Fine." Raven said taking out all the pans and measuring cups. Raven was definitely not the baking type, but there was nothing around she really wanted to do so she did what she was told.

Beast boy walked in to the kitchen then froze to see Raven in there. Beast boy tried to sneak out but, Raven heard him trip on the chair. "Oh, hey Raven I was just looking for Robin .Do you know were he is?" Beast boy said blushing. "Basement .They are getting the Christmas decorations." Raven said in her normal dry voice not looking away from what she was doing. "Oh, okay I'm off then." Beast boy said walking out of the room. "Wait." Raven said but he was already gone.

"Okay, Cyborg, lift it a little higher.Higher.Perfect!"Robin said standing in the middle of the room. "Oh Robin, the dead tree looks most glorious!" Star said clasping her hands together. Well tomorrow is going to be extra busy so we should get some sleep." Robin said to his team. "Alright good night ya'll"Cyborg said in a yawn.

After everyone was asleep, one titan.Beastboy I should say climbed out his window and turned into a hawk and flew into the night sky._" Where can I start looking for it? I know I ordered from the museum but it could have been on a truck already.Crap I wish I knew where to start.'_

Beast boy found himself searching until morning. He finally found it at the post office.

Beast boy quickly and quietly rapped the box and crawled into bed.

Almost as soon as Beast boy got into bed he was awakened by a knock at his door.

"Friend Beast boy it is I Starfire .Please do you wish to join us for breakfast?"Starfire said in her normal happy voice. "Um, I don't know star I'm Kind of tired." Beast boy said from under his pillow. "Oh alright Beast boy if you truly wish to not join I will not take force upon you to." Starfire said in a kind of hurt sounding voice. Hearing how sad she sounded Beast boy felt guilty."Um star wait I'll come." Beast boy said crawling out of bed.

"Hey,Beast boy."Cyborg said walking by with a plate a ham._'eww so gross, so Gross! _Beast boy thought as he sat down. "Here I know how much you like tofu eggs so I made you some." Robin said and placed them in front of Beast boy. Beast boy took one look at it. He was hungry, But tired. His head flopped right down on top of the pile of tofu eggs.

"What is wrong friend Beast boy? Do you no longer like eggs of tofu?" Star asked quite confused. "He looks more tired then hungry if you ask me." Raven said raising an eyebrow. "Raven just put him on the couch I'll get him some blankets." Robin said as he walked to the closet. Raven used her powers to raise him up and put him on the. She put one of the couch pillows under his head and he immediately hugged it._' He looks so adorable when he sleeps.'_ Raven thought as she looks at him. Robin came in with the blankets and laid them upon Beast boy. "We should let him sleep today .He looks like he had a rough night."Cyborg said as he cleaned the kitchen.

(A/N. so how do you like it so far? Well I'm going to need some reviews before I continue. Please do not flame me.)


	2. Burning tofu and late christmas shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans sadly to say. But I do own this story.

Beast boy woke up on the couch. "Wow! What time is it?" Beast boy walked over to the kitchen and looked at the little clock on the stove. "How long have I been sleeping and what day is it." Beast boy was definitely confused. The clock read 4:30 AM. Well maybe I will just wait for every one else to wake up. I'm so awake I could stay not sleeping for along time. Wow that sentence was distorted." Beast boy said all this while getting his tofu out of a carton and slapping it on a pan. Beast boy the pick up a soda from the fridge and began to chug it thus forgetting about the tofu and letting it burn."Oh Shit!" Beast boy quickly took it off and threw it away. "Hmm.Better try again." Beast boy said reaching into the fridge.

Raven woke up by the awful smell of burning tofu. "What smells so revulting?"Raven asked herself as she rose out of bed. Raven walked out into the kitchen to find Beast boy cooking and singing. "Tis the season to be jolly .Fa la la la la la la la la."Beast boy sangas he flipped the tofu. Raven could not help but giggle causing a glass in the kitchen to blow up. Beast boy quickly turned around and stared at Raven. She was wearing green flannel pants and a tight black t-shirt. Her hair was put up in a pony tail with many loose strands hanging down._ 'Wow she so cute when she's sleepy'_ Beast boy thought and yet again the tofu began to burn."Um beast boy your tofu is burning." Raven said pointing to the burning pile of sludge on the stove. "AAAAA!" Beast boy screamed as he saw the burning pile.

After throwing the tofu away and cleaning the kitchen, Beast boy sat down on the couch. Raven followed and sat next to him. "So what are you doing up so early?" Raven asked while climbing under the blanket Beast boy was also under. "Well if you told me what day it is maybe I could remember." Beast boy said this with his normal charming smile. "Well since it's about 4 AM it would be Christmas Eve." Raven said looking at the clock.

"Oh that's right. I was up really late last. A few nights ago, and Star woke me up right when I fell asleep. And then I woke up here." Beast boy said shifting his body so he could get comfortable. "What were you doing a few nights ago that interrupted your sleep?" Raven asked just looking at him with her wandering eyes. Beast boy just kept staring something about those eyes. They were so deep, so beautiful; He could just stare into them forever. "Beast boy?" Raven said while waving her hand in front of Beast boy's face."Hm? What?" Beast boy was suddenly awaken form his little dream and proceeded to converse" I asked you what were you doing that night when you should have been sleeping?" raven asked again a bit slower and clearer this time. "Oh.I was rapping Christmas gifts, lots and lots of them." Beast boy said scratching his head. "Raven, you look really tired you should go back to bed." Beast boy said while putting some of her hair behind her ear. Raven nodded and walked back up to her room. When she was gone Best boy laid back down to try to go back to sleep. "Good night Raven." he said right before falling asleep.

"Good night Beast boy" Raven said before she fell into her deep sleep.

"BOOYAH! There's nothing like the morning with Belgium waffles."Cyborg said sitting down to eat his giant stack of waffles. Every one was at the table eating or drinking something. Beast boy couldn't stop think of last night. It was almost perfect._ 'Last night was so peaceful. So natural. She was so sweet. Was I dreaming? Or was it really happening?'_ Beast boy was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice he was staring right at (hee hee.) Cyborg!"Dude,are you okay?"Cyborg said waving his syrup covered hand in front of Beast boy's face."Yeah I'm fine, Raven. Just a little tired. I think I'm going to finish my Christmas rapping. Beast boy left the room like he was in a daze. Everyone looked dumbfounded as he left the room. "Do I really look like Raven?"Cyborg whined."What's wrong with the way I look?" Raven said crossing her arms. "You look like a girl Cyborg cried and ran out of the room. Robin could not help but laugh at this humorous scene. He left the room to see if he could cheer up Cyborg.

"I wonder what is wrong with are friend Beast boy." Star said playing with her fingers.

"He is just tired that's all." Raven said sipping her tea. Star then quickly smiled."Well I must also finish my rapping of the gifts." Star said and left the room.

Raven looked into her tea. She saw her reflection .Raven then got up and went over to a book case in the common room. Raven pulled out a large black picture book. Raven flipped through the pages and noticed that every picture had something in common. She was not smiling. People always thought Raven Didn't want to smile. But she Truly desired to smile. She just wished she could laugh and sing for joy and cry when she was feeling sad. But with the emotional prison she is kept in .she knew she would never be able to be free. To feel. To love. That was all she wanted for Christmas, to have her freedom to feel.

Beast boy went t up to his room to sort out his thoughts. "Wow, I feel so out of it today."Beastboy said as he sat down on a pile of clothes that were oh so carefully thrown on the floor. Beast boy sat there for a moment. "Oh no! I was so worried about getting Raven a gift I never got any one else anything!" Beast boy jumped out his window and turning into a blue jay..Err.Well in his case a green jay, to search for his friends gifts.

(Mean while)

Starfire was worried if Robin would like the present she got him or not.

Knock knock(Star knocked on Beast boy's door but there was no reply. "Beast boy?Um I require your assistance. Um.Are you there friend Beast boy?" Star looked a little worried. Star ran down the hall looking for him but bumped into Raven instead (Literally) "Ooof.ow.Star would you please not run around in these halls? I am not in the mood to fall down any more." Raven said wiping the dirt from the floor off of her.

"Sorry friend Raven ,but have you seen Friend Beast boy .I have searched the up And the Down and there still has been no sign of him!" Star fire said all of this very quickly leaving Raven to figure out all that was said. "Sorry star I haven't seen Beast boy around today since breakfast .Now if you will be so kind I have to go meditate." Raven said this and walked away.

As Raven walked away she thought for a second._' Why has beast boy been so, weird lately? I mean apart from being a little on the weird side to begin with._ The more raven thought about beast boy she realized the more she wished she DID see of him that day.

"Excuse me. But would you happen to know if a Tamerainin girl were to receive this on Christmas she would like it? Beast boy stood there commonly blinking as the sales woman just stared at the green being in front of her.(oh and the snow is pretty much gone if you were wondering how he got in any stores) "Um yeah sure. Would you like me to ring it up for you?" The lady said reaching her arm out to take the weird fuzzy purple hat. "Um …Yes please." Beast boy said reaching into his pocket looking for his wallet."Oh I know I have my wallet .Hang on. Here it is." Beast boy said taking it out of his shoe. Beast boy took out a credit card and gave it to the woman. The woman grabbed it with the very tips of her fingers hoping it would not me slimy…it was. "Thank you for shopping at Hopps style Shack .Please. You don't have to hurry back. Beast boy ran out with his bags in his mouth not hearing the ladies remark.

(A/n Well? What do you think so far? Sorry if you don't like it. I'm new to this thing. Please R&R.)


	3. Why a moose?

Disclaimer: I know, you know every one knows. I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

Beast boy climbed back through his window with bags in his mouth. "Wow I'm tired.

Now I have to rap all of these." Beast boy said looking at the very full bags. Beast boy took out all the different colored rapping paper and started to cut. "I do hope that friend beast boy is all right. "Star said stand outside Beast boy's door. Beast boy heard this and walked over to the door."What do you mean? I'm fine." Beast boy said opening his door.

"Beast boy! Oh this is glorious! I was worried when I could not find you anywhere."Star said giving Beast boy a bone crushing hug. "Yup I'm okay, so you can put me down now." Beast boy muffled out, which is very hard when there is no air in your lungs. "See Robin? Isn't it glorious?" Star was overly happy. "Yup." Robin said just standing there. Robin had a lot to do and was kind of needing some time to rap his gifts. Robin looked at beast boy and gave him the 'can you please take her 'look. Beast boy got the hint and invited Star in his room

"So uh .what did you need me for?" Beast boy asked trying to start a conversation. "I do not under stand you question. When did I imply I needed you?" Star said sitting on a near by pile of clothes. "Well you said you were looking for me so I just thought that you wanted something." Beast boy said trying very hard not to make a mess of the tape. (This was already too late). "OH! Yes I did need you for something. Thank you for reminding me." Star said as she bolted out of the room. Beast boy looked up and she was gone. "Okay." beast boy said looking around the room. Right after he said that Star was back with a bag full of items. "Beast boy I have decided that you would help me rap all my presents. Oh and I also need some advice." Star reached her hand deep into the bag to retrieve a small box with a robin on the front. (A robin not Robin as in, Well you know.)  
"Do you think Robin will like this? It was quite difficult to shop for him, but I managed to find this." Star said all this while opening and closing the box repeated times. " I think that he will like anything you get him. But I especially think he will like that." Beast boy said with his hands stuck in tape. "Now let's start rapping all of these it is almost 2 in the after noon." Beast boy said getting more thing stuck to his hands.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Azerath, metrion,zinthos."Raven chanted while she hovered over her bed. "Wow its 2 already! I better finish rapping gifts. Raven then got the gifts from her closet and sat on her floor. She bought a few things for everyone. She bought Star fire a purple colored stuffed kitten with many different bracelets, She bought Cyborg a new racing video game and a blue controller with some more buttons ,for Robin she got gift certificate to the movies and a book on cool phrases, Beast boys gift was the most expensive of all. Raven got him his own lap top that could handle a great amount of games. Raven knew he would like it. But she felt kind of bad that she didn't get expensive gifts to every one else. Not they would really care but she still felt kind of bad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0

In the common room every one placed there gifts under the tree. The room was dark so the lights of the tree would show more abundantly. Every one just stood around the tree in awe. It was so beautiful. Beast boy turned on the radio to here the song 'Noel' playing. This song made every one so emotional. Except Raven, who dearly wished she could have been.After a few moments passed of this warm fuzzy feeling

Every one decided they wanted to watch a home made Christmas video from last year. Raven sat on the far side of the couch accompanied by Beast boy right by her. Robin put in the video and quickly ran to the couch to claim his seat near Star.

The screen was fuzzy for a few seconds, but soon revealed the picture.It was Cyborg holding the camera so you didn't see him. "This is star fire. Say hi star!"Cyborg said holding the camera. "Hello Star."Starfire said. "Yup that's definitely star. Beast boy stop trying to open Ravens gifts for her she can open them herself."Cyborg said moving to the two on the floor. "Hey Cy,Look at this cookie." Robin said holding it up to the camera. "Doesn't it look like Abraham Lincoln?" Robin asked.

The movie soon ended. Every ones stomachs hurt from all the laughter, except for Raven. She giggled once or twice but that was she could do with out blowing something up.

"Well tomorrow is a big day, we better get some rest." Robin said scratching his head. "Yes good night friends and let it be that you dream of clingclangs and zlophraps." Star said as she skipped to her room. "Well I'm going to dream but not about that stuff .well. good night all." Cyborg said.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Christmas morningo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Beast boy was the first one to get up. He walked down stares to start making Christmas breakfast. He looked at the tree. _'Robin and star did a good job decorating the tree. And look are stockings are up and full and….Wait. Full?'_ "DUDE! It's Christmas!" Beast boy pushed the overcome button. "EVERYONE IT"S CHRISTMAS!" Beast boy yelled.

Everyone came down still in the Pajamas.

Every one sat around in a circle on the floor. "Okay now since Beast boy was the first one up, he should get to open the first present." Robin said separating all the gifts in to piles. "Alright I pick this one." Beast boy picked one with pink ribbons on it._ 'Must be from star.'_ Beast boy thought. Beast boy ripped the paper off that box to reveal a shirt with a moose on it. "Uh,thanks star." Beast boy said not really sure what pushed her to get this for him. "Okay, Raven, your turn." Cyborg said. Raven picked up the gift from beast boy. She unwrapped the first layer of paper, opened the box and looked inside. Ravens eyes watered to see such a wonderful gift.

"Well what is it?"Cy asked.

(0o0o.Clifhanger.dont you hate me now.sorry.But I didn't want my story to be only 3 chapters long. Well I g2g.bye.)Tee hee.


	4. Freedom

Sry about the cliffy guys/It's just I didn't want my story to be only 3 chapters long.anyway on with chapter four.

"Well, what is it?" CY asked.

Raven looked up with a joyful look. "It is an amulet from Azerath. It will control my powers. So now (Raven looked up at beast boy.) I can feel." Raven said all this trying not to cry. She was so happy. As every one was asking Beast boy questions about where he had gotten and such what not; Raven looked in the box again. Raven pulled out a small note. It read:

_Dear Raven,_

_When I look at you, you make me smile. But I feel sad at the same time. Seeing you gives me happiness, but you are left with none. You always have to meditate and make sure never to let apart of you out, But that part is the one I want you to show. Raven I am giving you this amulet to show how much I care. I love you Rae. And I always will._

_Love, Beast boy._

Raven put open the amulet and actually felt happy. She looked at beast boy. He looked at her. And with a grin she mouthed. (I love you too).

Beast boy walked over to Raven and gave her a hug. "Merry Christmas." Beast boy said.

"Okay I'm cooking breakfast!" Cyborg said running to the kitchen.

"Beast boy quickly turned around "No way, Cy, I'm going to cook it. You meat eater." Beast boy said running towards the kitchen.

Robin and star were cleaning up and ended up under the mistle toe. Well you can guess what happens then .Or can you?

Robin leaned in for the kiss and suddenly noticed the blotches on her cheeks." Star what happened?" Robin asked very confuzeld I like that word. "I am allergic to the hat beast boy gave me for Christmas." Star said looking down. "That's okay I still like you anyways." Robin said and gave her a kiss.

So every thing seemed to work out well. Cyborg got to make Breakfast, Beast boy loves his lap top, Robin is trying to figure out what to put in his new box and star well…ok she's another story. But Raven, She got what she really wanted for Christmas. Freedom.

The end.

( Sorry the ending was so short but there was not much more to say. Hoped you like it. I will be starting another story soon though. Thank you all who reviewed. )

ps and yes I am ,and love being evil.


	5. Star's rash

Okay I Felt like I needed to continue on with this story. It's hard to think up new ones.

Okay soo0o0.lets see where was I? O yes.

Raven sat down with her new amulet on .she looked at it deeply. She was happy enough that it was giving her freedom. But it was beautiful as well.

"Raven, do you want beacon or ham with your eggs?" Cyborg asked.

"Um neither thanks. Just toast." Raven said in a much more joyful mood.

After eating breakfast every one was in the common room. Robin was helping Star with her hat. But something was wrong. It would not come off. "Star come on let me take it off." Robin said trying to take it from her. "I would if I could Robin, but it is stuck."

Robin tried pulling it off but was unsuccessful. "Cy I think we have a problem." Robin said to Cy while tugging on the fuzzy purple hat.

They brought Star to the…Doctor room. (Can't remember what it's called.) "Okay Star now hold still. "Cy tugged and tugged, but found it was no use. Star was starting to look pale at the cheeks. "Star are you okay?" Robin asked feeling her forehead. "Friend Robin to be honest with you, I feel quite ill." Star said starting to fall over. "You guys this is serious. Star is really allergic to this hat." Robin said with just a hint of panic in his voice.

"Raven, BB I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We are going to need as much silence as possible." Cy said as he pushed them out.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o

"Damn it. Man. Damn ME! I'm so stupid. I had to buy that stupid hat." Beast boy said banging his fist in to the wall. "It was not your fault Beast boy. You had no idea it would cause such a reaction. "Raven said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Raven, BB we need you quick!" Cy said from the other room.

Raven and Beast boy ran in to see Star barfed on the floor, partly on Cyborg.

"What d you need us to do?" Raven asked running over to Cyborg._' She is so strong. No matter what happens .I hardly ever see fear in those eyes.' _Beast boy thought going in to a zone out period.

"Beast boy! I need you to stop day dreaming and get me some cold water and a cloth…NOW!" Robin said very worried for star. Every one knows it .there is no denying it. Robin had a thing for Star. Why shouldn't he be angry, worried, or frustrated? Beast boy understood this and did not take Robin's shouting personally.

Beast boy came back with the water and cloth. Beast boy wished he could have just picked something else off the shelf. Anything, Mustard, toilet paper, a little key chain that squeaked when you press it. Anything else just no the stupid hat. Beast boy walked to his room. Beast boy laid on his bed. ' _Why Can I n ever get anything right? I'm always screwing up! They would be better off with out me. MAN! Why does Christmas have to be so freaking hard?' _(Knock knock) "Go away!" Beast boy said with his head in his pillow. "It's me Beast boy..uh.. Can I come in?" Raven asked. "Why so I can just screw up your life too? I don't think so." Beast boy said harshly. "Beast boy I was not your fault .You must stop blaming yourself." Raven said finally coming in. Beast boy got up and sat on the top bunk. Raven sat beside him. "Rae. I have screwed up so many times in my life. In a way I'm sick of it. I just think you would be better off with out me." Beast boy said putting his head in his hands. "Don't you ever say that Beast boy. Never think that." Raven said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Raven you don't know this feeling!"

"Don't I though? I have made many mistakes before. Does the name "Melchior" sound familiar?" Raven said smiling. "It's not the same. Just stop bothering me okay?" Beast boy said these words with out thinking. Right after, he relapsed and apologized. "Raven I didn't mean it. I'm just sick of it." Beast boy said. "Beast boy? What would you do if I were in your shoes?" Raven asked. "Probly what you're doing now. Thanks raven." Beast boy said.

Raven and Beast boy just stared each other for a long period of time.

"Beast boy Raven come in here, we need you." Cyborg yelled.

(Well?What did you think? Well even if you hat e it I'm still going to continue. So there.please R&R)

**Most interesting thing said today: "Well how about this Christmas tree?" My dad asked my mom. "Well it has a big space in the front." My mom complained. "Yeah well I have a big space in my teeth and you married me." ) Thank you forreading that Random paragraph if you did.**


	6. Authors note

Sry I havent updated in a while.But with it being so close to christmas I have no time.I will update after christmas or sooner I promise.


	7. Shoping for supplies

Hi every one ! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. But here I go on to chappie number…I forget what number but on with the chapter.

Disclaimer :I do not own the teen titans.

"Beast boy, Raven get in here we need you now!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast boy and Raven entered the room to see Star hooked up to many tubs and wires.

Raven ran over to the computer to check on Star's blood pressure.

"What do you want me to do Cy? "Beast boy said running over to Cyborg.

"I need you and robin to go down town and retrieve some of these items." Cy said handing Beast boy a long list of supplies. _'Wow, that's a lot of supplies. 'Beast_ boy though as the whole list unraveled.

(Beast boy and Robin in the T car) Robin was very quiet. He looked very concerned and quite scared. Beast boy didn't know what to say, he was afraid that robin was blaming him for what happened. Even though B.B. was already blaming himself.

"Robin ..uh.you .okay?" Beast boy said looking forward and nowhere else.

Robin didn't reply right away. "I'm sorry."Beast boy said looking down.

"For what? Your not the one who did this to her." Robin said still not looking away from the road.

"Yeah I did dude. I'M the one who gave her that freaking hat. So anyway you look at it I AM the one who did it." Beast boy said pounding his fist on the dash board.

"Whoa take it easy. Do you want Cyborg to go berserk? Besides, you didn't know. I almost got her the same thing to be honest with you." Robin said finally becoming back to his normal self.

Beast boy just sat there for a few minutes taking in everything that was said. Suddenly the list fell on the floor. Beast boy picked it up and looked at it. "Dude I think you better step on it." Beast boy said staring at the list. "Why?"

We have to get a lot of stuff that I can't even pronounce. It could take us forever to find it all."

&&&&&&&&&Back the Tower&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Her Bloody Pressure is back to normal." Raven said walking over to Cyborg.

"I more worried about this fever she has." Cyborg said feeling her head.

"I wonder what she is dreaming right now." Raven said looking at sleeping Star Fire.

Raven put her hands near star's head and began to chant. "Azerath ,Metrion, Zinthos."

----------------------------------------Star's dream----------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Star wondered as she walked around. "All I can recall is me being sick from the purple adorable, very comfortable Hat I was given from beast boy. Now I am here." Star was in a very strange looking place. The sky was not a cheery blue like here on earth, but I very deep orange color. The Grass was even less green then usual. Star walked over to a little pound, but instead of being clear water is had more of a purple tint.

Star felt she was very thirst so went to take a drink of the mysterious water, but before she could she fell in and was being pulled under.

Raven jumped back with her eyes wide open. "What did you see?" Cy asked as he helped Raven off the floor. "It was quite strange. The colors of the sky and ground were different and..And Star went to take a sip of this purple water and started to drown." Raven said rubbing her temples.

Suddenly Star started to Breath very hard and sharp. Cy put a new cold cloth on her head.

"Star become well soon. Promise me that you will. Promise me." Raven said clasping Star's hand and putting her head on the side of the bed.

"Okay and now we need ...Clo…Clorifile?" Beast boy said sitting on the cart with a pen in hand. "Right!" Robin raced down the aisles searching for the item. _'I hope Star is doing okay.' _ Beast boy was looking at all the people in the store. There were many people in line at the deli. "I can't believe that there are so many meat eaters." Beast boy said this with a very noticeable shiver.

"Got it what's next?" Robin asked while very out of breath.. "Um starch?" Beast boy and Robin just looked at each other and shrugged.

(A/N Well That all I can put up for now .I have to go to a live nativity .BYE!!!! please R&R)


	8. Grandma's cookies

Hi every one! Since I get this whole week off from school. I am final going to have to time to write more…and draw. But I can't really put those up here. Anyways. On with the chappie!

Disclaimer : What do you think?

Cyborg soon fell asleep in a near by chair. Raven was looking at all the charts. "Friend Raven?" Star sat up suddenly causing Raven to jump. "Yes Star?" Raven asked regaining her balance. "I am quite hungry. Please will you not retrieve one of those yellow fruits that Robin said not to eat the outer part of?" Star asked casually.

"Um, Sure Star." Raven then walked into the kitchen to get the banana of which star was obviously trying to describe.

When she came back Star was waiting patently on the side of the bed. "Here you are Star ."Raven said handing Star the fruit.

"Thank you." Star said. Raven nodded and went back to the charts.

Star ate the fruit rather quickly. Suddenly the Charts went back to normal. Star felt like she could dance around the room. suddenly the Hat fell off her head and on to the floor.

"No way." Raven said kicking Cyborg in the foot to wake him up.

"WHAT! NO I DIDN'T STEAL THE LASANGA CAB I…..wait…huh .oh "Cyborg began to blush and scratched his head. "O hey ya'll. Sup?" "Star ate a banana and is now cured….I'm still stunned." Raven said not blinking. "Let us all go to sleep for it is getting late." Star said joyously. "Sure" "Okay."

(Robin and Beast boy STILL at the store)

"Okay last thing. Fruity pebbles." Beast boy said looking at the list.

Robin looked at him suspiciously."Fruity pebbles?" Robin asked. "Yup".

"You made that up!"Robin said taking the list from Beast boy. "Okay I did. But I really want some can't we get some …PLEASE?" Beast boy asked with his big eyes. "Alright" Robin agreed. It is now after 7:55 PM. All beer is prohibited of purchase after 8:00 PM. You have 5 minutes remaining. (A/N I always hear that when I'm in a grocery store)

After packing everything in to the car they headed home. Robin raced up stares with the bags to find Star was not there. Robin quickly ran to find Star but ended up on the floor.

"Whoa take it easy Robin." CY said while helping Robin up. "Where's star?" Robin asked in a hurry. Didn't call you…WOOOPS! Um star is better .I guess Bananas were the cure." Cy said rubbing the back of his neck. Robin looked at him .He was very happy that star was okay. But very aggravated at the same time. He just spent the entire day buying Random useless things.

"Dude why don't you go to bed. it's late." Cy said leading Robin to his room.

Next morning

Robin and star were talking about how chips were invented. Raven walked over to Beast boy. "Hey." Raven said with a smile.

"Hi. How are you?" Beast boy asked. "I'm very tired, but other then that I'm good." Raven said sitting down beside beast boy. Raven laid her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes. Beast boy put his arm around her and stroked her head.

"Hey look at all these cookies!" Cyborg said Chop

Just at that second Raven's eyes were wide open and she flung around and tried to stop him…but I was too late. "Aw man .These cookies are like …GROSSSSSSSS .They taste like upchuck!!!!" Cyborg ran to the bathroom to up chuck the up chuck cookies.

Beast boy just turned to raven with an Eye brow higher then the other. "What was that all about?" Beast boy asked trying not to laugh at Cy. "Um, well. You know how Robin made me in charge of cookies?" Raven asked .Beast boy nodded. "Well .Um I Had never made cookies before so I kind of made Star make them." Raven said biting her bottom lip. Beast boy looked at her with wide eyes. "You made STAR of all people…MWHAHHAHAAHAHHAH! That's the best thing ever! High five!" Beast boy said rising his hand in the air. Raven gave him the high five and just giggled.

"Star fire what's the face for?" Robin asked as Star had the Face of death upon her face. "Those were my Grandma's special recipe cookies! NO ONE INSULTS MY GRANDMA'S COOKIES!" star said and grabbed a chair and ran to the bathroom with it. Robin sat there quite frightened at this site. "Wait star come back." Robin leapt to his feet to catch the fiery red head on pursuit. "Roaaaarrrrr! Cyborg you will pay for your Rudeness against my family!" Star roared in a very deep scary voice. "Star stop! Wait I didn't…AAAAAAAA!!!!! "Cyborg screamed and ran past the couch were Raven and beast boy were Laughing hysterically. "Star Wait don't use a chair use something different…like an aluminum bat! Beast boy said and handed her a bat. "Thank you Beast boy." Star said in a happy nice voice. Robin's eyes grew as big as dinner plates. "Cyborg you're going to wish you were never BORN!!!" Star said in her scary burly voice.

Cyborg was hiding in a hamper in Robin's room. _'She'll never find me here'_ Cyborg though. Yes. He THOUGHT. Star opened the hamper and started wailing at Cyborg. "Ow hey stop!" Cyborg said hopping around robin's room in the hamper. "YOU MUST PAY! EyEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!" star screamed. "AAAAAAA" Cyborg hopped down the hall.

Robin came back to the common room. Raven and beast boy were still laughing like maniacs. Robin smirked. "You guys are nuts." Robin said starting to laugh himself.

Raven and Beast boy nodded still laughing and gave another high five to each other.

(Later that day)

"Star Cy! Come on its dinner time." Robin yelled.

Star came down with her hair in a messy bun, T-shirt, and camo cargo pants on. "Where's the grub?" Star asked very hungry. Robin was kind of frightened. He handed her a plate of spaghetti. "Nah I need some thing more fill." Star went to the fridge and retrieved a gallon of milk and a let over steak. Star opened her mouth and threw ion the steak and chugged the milk. "I have to finish something." Star said and ran out of the room.

Suddenly Cyborg popped his head out one of the kitchen cabinets. "Um could you hand me a plate? I'm hungry." Cyborg said very quietly .Raven handed him a plate. "Thanks." Cyborg said and closed the cabinet door. slup sluuurrpp was heard from the cabinet. Star ran in and listened. Slurp slurp "RAAAARR" Star opened the cabinet and pulled Cyborg out. "AAAAAAAA!" Cyborg screamed like an 8 year old girl and tripped, and now has a bucket on his foot. Waddling down the hall poor Cy was chased by Star with the aluminum bat.

Raven and Beast boy broke out in laughter again. "You guys are so mean." Robin said getting up to chase star.

Beast boy and raven looked at each other and just laughed again. _'IM really Glad I can actually feel now. Very happy' _Raven thought.

(A/n How did you like? Me thinks me likes it. Well please R&R. and thanks for all the reviews!)


	9. Losing something ,but gaining something ...

(omg sry ihavent updated in like forever I have been so busy.okay on with the chapter . oh and thank you all who reviewed)

Disclaimer : I don't own the teen titans!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxo

A few weeks have passed at titan's tower and everything was normal. The occasional bad guy would pop up but that was of course…normal. Cyborg had started to build another car, Robin had gone out with Star three times successfully, and bb and Rae are happy in there little world…until this morning when something goes completely wrong.

Beast boy woke up early this morning to get breakfast cooked before Cyborg came down. He was about to pull out the tofu when a horrible scream was heard through out the entire tower.

"Raven…" beast boy whispered to himself and started to run off to her room.

He opened her door to find Raven in tears on the floor; her room was a horrific mess.

"Raven what's wrong?" Beast boy said coming over to her.

"Stop…you can't come any closer….I have lost the pendent you gave me…I have not been paying attention to my powers so I have no control over them. I need to be alone …LEAVE!" Raven said backing away from him and into the shadows of her room.

Beast boy stood there in shock. He didn't care about the pendent her cared about Raven's safety.

"Raven its okay. Let me help you." he said in a calm loving voice.

"You can't help me Beast boy…I'm sorry. She used her powers to push him out of the room. Raven quickly ran to the door and locked it. She sat against the door and sobbed causing things to fly around the room.

Beast boy sat on the other side of the door listening to her sobs. He closed his eyes and put his hand on the door. "Raven" he whispered.

Cyborg Robin and Star fire all run to the door.

"Is something wrong with are friend Raven?" Star asked beast boy.

He had no reply his head was against the door with his eyes closed and his hands still upon the door. Robin signaled to the titans to back down. They walked to the main room and sat on the couch. Cyborg was still half asleep holding his pillow. He snuggled up against the couch and fell asleep.

Star looked at Robin. "I do not understand. What is wrong with are friends. Beast boy did not answer me .can he no longer talk?" the poor naïve Alain girl asked.

Robin shook his head "No Star, I think he's just upset. I think something happened between him and Raven." Robin said scratching his head.

Star fire sighed and put her head on Robin's shoulder as Robin held her.

Oxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Beast boy did not move from his spot. He listened to every little breathe Raven breathed.

He listened to the tears fall upon the floor lightly and things crashing. He winced at the sound of the shattering objects.

Raven stood up and looked through her draws and boxes and under her bed but the pendent was nowhere to be found. Raven collapsed on the floor and sobbed more.

Beast boy heard her through the door. It pained him to hear her like this. Beast boy stood to his feet. With all his might he pushed on the door causing it to fall.

"Beast boy get out!" Raven screamed as things flew at him.

"No Raven, I'm not leaving you. I'm going to help you find it!" He said and ran over to her and held her in his arms. Raven sobbed lightly in his chest as he put his head on her head. He kissed the top of her head and sat there with her in his arms till she calmed down. "I'm so sorry Beast boy. I was clumsy to lose the pendent, and then I yelled at you in my own anger. Please forgive me." Raven said with her head against his chest.

"Raven I don't care about the pendent. I care if you are safe or not. Don't blame yourself for anything. You have taught me that Raven. Take your advice." Beast boy grinned and kissed her forehead lightly.

Raven smiled slightly and laughed softly, but something was different. Nothing exploded or shattered. She kissed beast boy lightly and still nothing broke. Raven smiled as she saw. She had found a way in herself to control her powers. She stayed in Beast boy's arms for hours as they talked. There they sat in the middle of Raven's destroyed room talking to each other happily.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After a few hours Beast boy and Raven came down .Raven's eyes were slightly puffy and red from crying. She sat down at the table as Beast boy started breakfast. Star and Robin sat with Raven and talked about meaningless things. After Beast boy finished cooking breakfast Cyborg woke up on the couch.

"MM booyah something smells delicious." Cyborg said and sat at the table.

Beast boy winked at the titans. The titans held in the laughs. Cyborg came over and ate a plate of the food. "That was the best breakfast I ever had!" Cyborg said and looked at every one around the table. They all had the strangest faces on in the world form trying to hold in their laughter. "What?" Cyborg asked innocently. Suddenly all the titans burst in to laughter leaving Cyborg in the dust of it all. Cyborg looked at his plate and smelled it again. He looked at the counter and saw Tree cartons of tofu on the counter.

Cyborg's eyes widened. He turned to his laughing friends "You mean I?"

They nodded as they laughed. Cyborg turned green and ran out of the room.

Beast boy laughed a bit more and cleaned up the kitchen. Star fire and Raven sat on the couch and watched a movie.

Robin walked over to Beast boy. "hey." He said.

"hey." He said back.

"Beast boy ..What happened earlier today? Is Raven all right?"

Beast boy nodded "Yeah she's fine. She thought she lost something great …." Beast boy looked at Raven. "But instead she found something much greater." He said and walked over to the couch and sat with Raven and Star.

Robin stood in the kitchen confused. He shook his head and looked around. "Hey wait for me.!" He said and jumped on the couch with the titans.

Cyborg came down and sat with the titans.

"Oh man! Why do we have to watch this movie?" Cyborg complained slightly.

All the titans shushed him. "I need to find a girl friend." Cyborg whispered to himself.

(well how was the chapter? I hope you liked it. Please R&R. thanks !)

Random Quote : Alms for the pudgy!


	10. An

Everyone, if you would like to read on with this story please read. "The year is hard on everyone." It continues from where I left off. Thank you.


	11. Authors note! :O

Well, it's been 4 years since this story was published and I figured I would jump in and re-write it. It will be under a different name though. So just keep in check with my stories if you're interested.


End file.
